Truth Is Never Simple
by Latsin
Summary: Written for the 10 hurt/comfort challenge at Livejournal. Three oneshots, 2 elaborate on the story of Viktor and Selene, one is Michael/Selene. "She had given everything for him"; "Thou shalt not kill"; "Thought slowly faded away"
1. Unless you fail to make the turn

(A.N: I do not own Underworld or its characters. This is a series of oneshots for the 10 hurt_comfort challenge at livejournal. Three more have been written, but they are part of another storyline, which you'll see around November. Hopefully. XD. Feedback is much appreciated. Also, the title for this piece is a fragment from this quote: _A bend in the road is not the end of the road unless you fail to make the turn_.)

Unless you fail to make the turn- Unconscious

_Shit. _

She could feel the blood trickling form her wound, and from what pain emanated from it, it was serious, more so than she'd let Michael know.

_Why not? He's a doctor after all…_

She had researched his background for a while, if just to avoid sitting in her chair, feeling useless, before finally mustering the courage to actually go to his apartment. And when she finally did…

Her eyes threatened to slip closed. She shook her head slightly to clear it, and continued with her line of thought. Who was that Lycan? The Vampires prided themselves of keeping a precise record of their number. How could it be that, after three Silver bullets, he still had the strength to come out after them? A werewolf with those abilities could not have stayed under the radar for long.

_And yet he did. Is that it or are we just a decaying society?_

Viktor was underground. Kraven devoted more time than he should to small luxuries. There hadn't been a single Death Dealer recruit in over two decades…

Her thought slowly faded away, as did the world around her.

Darkness.

The first notion to cross her mind established her solitude. The following five did, too. She was foggy, and couldn't move or open her eyes yet. Her world consisted of black and more black. And she had herself as only companion.

Too glad, she snapped up as soon as she felt strong enough, leaning on her elbows. While the wound on her shoulder had scarred already, she was still sore as the tissue underneath wasn't completely healed.

She laid back down, sighing. He'd probably called the police by now, and they were certainly looking for her. She couldn't get out, as the sun would rise in but a few minutes. She wouldn't get far.

She couldn't blame him for it, though. Witness a shooting and then be abducted by a woman wasn't exactly the best way to make an acquaintance. Why did she feel so alone? It was almost as if the vulnerability of her hiding place reinforced the fact that she was alone. She turned her head as the sun's first rays reflected off the water. As long as she didn't look at them she wouldn't be harmed.

_What? _

There he was, passed out next to her. She found his torn sweatshirt after a while, thinking fondly of him again, concerned about her when he himself was hurt. And she didn't know whether it was just the Hippocrates oath or if he really was so self-serving. But she didn't care. He was next to her. And even if he was, to her eyes, a measly human, she felt safer than she had in a long time.


	2. Thou shalt not kill

(A.N: Disclaimer- go see the first chapter. Ördhögaz (or Ördöghaz, I can't really remember the word) is the name of the Hungarian coven of vampires, and literally means 'House of the Devil'. As always, please review)

Thou shalt not kill

"_Never could follow his own rules. Said he couldn't abide the taste of livestock. So every once in a while, he went out and gorged himself on human blood. I kept his secrets...cleaned up the mess. But it was he...who crept room to room."_

--Kraven, house regent.

For many years, the Elders of the Vampire line had fed off humans. For many years they had been feared, and many a soul had tried to avenge a deceased family member by coming to the front gates of Ördhögaz. And for many years, the first vampires had suffered through each meal. In appearance, at least.

Marcus had been the first to change this. He had tried feeding as little as possible, though that often lead to carnage, hunger blinding him. He had then resorted to using animal blood, stealing cattle from nearby villages.

That actually worked well for him. He insisted that Viktor and Amelia try the same, seeking to preserve the human race.

Everything was well for a while, even though Viktor sometimes fed off humans.

Of course, that was until there were barely any more animals, for if one vampire didn't decimate the population significantly, three certainly did. And then there was also the problem that Marcus insisted in turning the soldiers of the other two warlords, for the werewolf threat was still rising.

It was then that it was decided the vampires would breed cattle themselves, and stay off the humans.

It was around that time the covenant was signed. And, among other rules, there was one that read,

"Thou shalt not kill another one of thy kin, or a human."

Those words echoed around on Viktor's head as he tore off the throat of an old man. A mess of dead horses covered the ground of the stable, onto which the corpse of a man was carelessly thrown.

"Thou shalt not kill"

Viktor stepped through the door and into the house, and room by room, he fed. A woman, about the same age as the man, looking at him with pleading eyes. Another woman, no, barely a teenager, gasping in horror and trying to get past him into a room across the hall.

"Thou shalt not kill"

Two identical little faces, looking up at him simultaneously, curiously.

"Thou shalt not kill."

Then there was a young woman, screaming at the top of her lungs on the stable, observing the carnage.

"Thou shalt not kill."

And, for once, Viktor listened to those words, stopped a few steps away from her, and turned back to his human self.

"There, there, my child. You are safe, I have driven the beasts off."

"Monsters… How could they do something like this? Samantha and Anna, and my sister! Oh, god, why?" She said between sobs. The twin girls, he imagined, and their mother.

"Do not worry now, dear. You are safe. What is your name?" He said soothingly.

"Selene." She answered in a whimper.

Amelia had insisted they sign the covenant in blood. Viktor had to do his best not to laugh at that, for, what ties could his blood impose on him? None. His occasional escapades were proof of that, as was Selene. She would always stand beside him, a reminder of his sins. A memory of Sonja, and of his killings.


	3. Bring back my life

(A.N: For the disclaimer, see the first chapter. This piece is basically my wanting to explain in more depth why Selene would turn against her mentor. )

Bring back my life- Betrayed

She had given everything for him.

Even before he had turned her into a Vampire, she had already decided. Her human subconscious had her believing every lie, and even as a vampire she didn't have any doubt that were he to tell her the earth was blue and the sky red, she would believe he spoke of the seas and the bleeding dawn. What a twisted delusion she'd kept herself in for centuries.

Her reprieve from the lies should have been sweet. She should have humbly accepted she had but imagined his caring, honest ways and moved on. She couldn't.

Even now, as she lay against the concrete wall, her suit soaking in pools of sewer water, her tears were alien. She refused to believe he had lied to her from the beginning, even if he'd had no qualms to violently pull her away from Michael and was now holding the soon-to-be hybrid by the throat.

She gave a soft gasp as he hurled Michael through a wall, and flinched when she heard his body land in the filthy water, but she understood; Michael was a Lycan. She hadn't drunk even a drop of his blood, for it would turn against her; his virus would rip her slowly apart from the inside out. He was her enemy. He should have been dead, killed by her hand. But curiosity had gotten the best of her, and now, finally, his fate would come to him at the hands of her dark father.

"Where is he?" Viktor snapped at her. For a moment her confused brain wondered if he meant Michael. "Where's Kraven?" He elaborated.

The deceiving, miserable rat? Gone, long gone. Escaped, as he usually did. But why? Why lie to her and then run away? Unless…

_No carcass._

The Lycans in the barn, those many centuries ago. The beasts had no fear of Vampires, they were equals in strength and agility. Her very experience spoke against it; Lycans stubbornly stood their ground. They wouldn't have run away, not even from an Elder. So why had there been no dead bodies around her house?

Kraven's allegiance with Lucian sounded smarter now. A Lycan, sworn enemy, over a tyrant ruler seemed like a bearable risk.

The first tear fell, and Viktor crouched down next to her and asked for forgiveness. She stared at his wrinkled, dead-like features, before mustering enough courage to speak.

"It wasn't the Lycans." She said quietly, afraid for her life now. As she thought about it, it became clearer to her. The cleanliness of the bodies, as opposed to the gory mess a Lycan would have made. The horses, quieting down after seeing a human figure…

"It was you." She hissed finally. His blank face served as a confirmation. "How could you bear my trust, knowing that you killed my family?"

"Yes. I have taken from you." He said. She looked away. "But I have given so much more. Is it not a fair trade, the life I have granted you? The gift of immortality?"

"And the life of your daughter?" She snapped tearily in retaliation. "Your own flesh and blood?"

He walked to Lucian's still body, tossed away in a corner, and knelt down to pull Sonja's necklace off his neck.

"I loved my daughter." He started, coming closer to loom over her. "But the abomination growing in her womb was a betrayal of me and of the covenant!"

Her eyes wandered to the hole in the wall, as she heard snapping and heavy breathing coming from Michael. His eyes followed hers.

"I did what was necessary to protect the species. As I am forced to do yet again." He pulled out his ornate sword and turned to leave Selene alone and engage Michael.

After that, it was chaos. Selene was not aware of half the things she did. In a hurry to protect Michael, she turned against the three death dealers shooting silver nitrate at the hybrid. She didn't even notice the blow Viktor dealt her, and once she regained consciousness, her eyes came to rest on the golden handle of Viktor's discarded weapon.

On impulse, she picked it up, risking a glance at Michael and Viktor. Fearing for Michael, she lunged at the Elder, feeling the sword slice through flesh and bone. Upon landing, she turned. A furious Viktor glared at her, producing two long knives from his sleeves. Selene held the sword up, blood dripping from it, and Viktor stared until the top of his head slid off, and his body fell to the ground.

Selene sighed. The feeling of triumph she should have felt from dealing Viktor his comeuppance was dimmed by her fading attachment to him. She released the sword, staring around herself numbly and noticing the cowering Lycans. She bent down and recovered Sonja's necklace, turning to look at Michael.

Viktor's death had been the end of Selene, the death dealer. But, as she now realized, Michael was just the beginning of a wiser, less brutal self. Regardless of the consequences killing an Elder would have, she was more than happy to finally leave the sewers with Michael.


End file.
